Gravity produces forces on the body. Methods of counteracting these forces have been devised for therapeutic as well as physical training uses. One way to counteract the effects of gravity on a body is to attach elastic cords at the waist and/or shoulder to produce either a positive or negative vertical force on the individual. The application of forces by the elastic cords on the body is uncomfortable and cumbersome to setup.
Furthermore, other systems using differential air pressure to simulate that effect are complicated and do not provide any intelligent feedback.
Therefore, a need exists for a comfortable integrated system for applying air pressure to a part of the body of an individual standing upright for control of bodyweight. The system should enable the individual to either feel heavier or lighter based on the exerted force from the system. A primary purpose of the present invention is to solve these needs and provide further, related advantages.